Defaming Fogs: Episode 19
Wolfgang is walking out of his room full of anger, his steps quick and louder than normal... Crysemtion Volf) *Hovering by Wolfgang* Something doesn’t feel right... Wolfgang) Yeah, he probably wants this! Crysemtion Volf) No, here...It doesn’t feel right at all... Wolfgang) Everything’s the same Volf, nothing is wrong... Crysemtion Volf) Last time I had this feeling was with Wolf...Wolfgang, I knew he would turn on us because I could feel it...Now it’s here, so just keep that in mind... Wolfgang) Whatever! Crysemtion Volf) … Wolfgang) It’s obviously that who attacked Samantha. He’s the wrong you’re feeling, Volf, OKAY! Crysemtion Volf) Whatever you say. Wolfgang) Now all I want to do is find him! Crysemtion Volf) And all I want to do is tell you something else. Wolfgang) What?! Crysemtion Volf) We’re dropping my long range abilities...They’re holding my speed back, in my opinion. Wolfgang) OKAY! Crysemtion Volf) WE’RE GOING TO USE MY CLOSE RANGE ABILITIES! Wolfgang) DO I CARE?! Crysemtion Volf) NO! Wolfgang) EXACTLY! Meanwhile, the left arm missing Nirrel continues moving with DF on his back, via a rocket with a handle... ' Nirrel) MY HAND!' DF) METEONOID! Nirrel) But my hand is missing! DF) METEONOID COMES FIRST! Nirrel) *Depressed* BUT MY HAND! DF) Don’t care! Nirrel) Then we crash and die here. DF) Uh...You have a hand buried in your fur... Nirrel) YES, NOW FIND IT! DF) O_O *Digs through Nirrel’s fur* Nirrel) Dun dun dun... ( DF still digs through Nirrel’s fur ) DF) *Grabs something* FOUND IT! *Pulls hand out* A squirrel doll...? Nirrel) PUT THAT BACK! DF) I hated Jeff...*Throws the doll away* Nirrel) YOU BUSH! DF) *Digs through Nirrel’s fur* METEONOID IS BETTER, NIRREL! Nirrel) Excuse me, but death awaits you. DF) OKAY! *Digs through Nirrel’s fur, until he pulls a hand out* Nirrel, found it! Nirrel) GOOD! DF) *Reaches the hand over to Nirrel’s handless left arm* Here *Let’s go* Nirrel) NO! *Lets go of the rocket to get it* ...WE’RE FALLING! DF) AHHHHHHHHHH! 30 seconds later... THUD! Nirrel) …*Putting a mechanical hand on his left* Better...I have two hands again! DF) You have one paw and one mechanical hand you mean... Nirrel) Wha-''' '''DF) THIS IS AWESOME! *Touching panels on the floor* Access denied...Access will be granted when three more shards are placed. DF) … Nirrel) *Looking down* Hey, those are the shards we got when we beat those creatures! DF) Yeah... Nirrel) WE NEED TWO MORE! DF) YEAH! Nirrel) I think we know our escape. DF) WHAT ABOUT METEONOID?! Nirrel) *Looks upwards at the foggy sky and thinkings to himself* Help me! In the battlefield room... Nexus) OW, STOP IT! *Getting pulled* C22, Ice, and Val) ... Wolfgang) You think I’ll stop?! *Slams Nexus’ head into the backdoor* Nexus) Wolfgang, please! Wolfgang) *Opening the backdoor* Next time, don’t even think of getting near my wife and acting like that! Nexus) What?! ( Wolfgang throws Nexus outside ) Valkyrie) … Wolfgang) GET OUT! ( Valkyrie quickly flies out ) ( Wolfgang slams the door shut ) Wolfgang) *Punches the door* WHY DO PEOPLE HAVE TO BE SO ! Outside... Nexus) We didn’t do anything, though... Valkyrie) That man sucks. Nexus) He did nothing...He was suppose to be nice...I don’t understand... Valkyrie) He must be insane. Defaming Fogs: Episode 20 Defaming Fogs: Episode 19 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' '' Who do you believe is telling the truth? Samantha Nexus '' '' Understand why this season is called Defaming Fogs now? Yes No Yes, there's a lot of fog. No, there needs to be more fog. Others + Others - '' ''Volf using all charge type of abilities, good or bad, and why? Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Valkyrie Category:Nexus Category:Wolfgang Category:C22Helios Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Valentin 98 Category:Nirrel Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Samantha